Well this is Nice
by COULK
Summary: Scott Weasley and Alice Longbottom are sent back in time by a very bad birthday present from another weasley and confusion arisses, thats bad, so see how things unfold in this exciting tail! GWHP HGRW Yay! Its a lot better than it sounds so read it!


Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Well this is Nice**

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Alice

2029

"Happy birthday, luv!" A boy says smiling down at a girl, "Your finally 16 is it everything you imagined?"

"Why yes Mr. Weasley! Its perfect," She says smiling back and grabbing his hand to pull him through the door to join the rest of the celebration.

"Well Miss. Longbottom that's good since its all for you," Scott Weasley says smiling still at his girlfriend as she sitting in a big elaborate chair at the head of a very long table.

"Okay Alice its present time," Her father says handing her a small neatly rapped box, "Your mother rapped it, its from when I was at Hogwarts! My Gran gave it to me, I hope it is as helpful to you as it was for me,"

Slowly so not to rip the wrapping paper she unfolded it from its bondage. "A remberall!" she exclaims turning the clear ball over in her hand

"That's perfect for her now maybe she'll remember to get things done on time!" Fred Weasley says

"Shut up Fred, g-d you don't have to be like your namesake you know," Alice says reaching for something to throw at him but Scott grabs her hand first

"Fine then I guess I'll just give you your present know," Fred says pulling out his wand, he mutters something that no one can hear because right then there is a great green flash of light and Scott and Alice disappear from the room.

2006

"I'm going to kill Fred," Scott mutters getting up from the hard ground they had landed on,

"OW," he hears Alice moan beside him, her face covered in blood as she holds her mangled looking arm.

"Shit, hon you okay, well of course not, shit what should I do?" he says as he starts to freak out, "Okay I'll go back up to the castle, Fred seems to of sent us to the lake by mistake, and I'll help, k hold tight you'll be fine."

And with that he's back off towards the castle, he runs strait to the Gryffindor common room and climbs through the portal hole. He sees Harry and Ron talking in the corner quietly to each other and rage just takes him over. He grabs Ron by the back of the head and spins him around and punches him in the face,

"Fred you son of a bitch what the hell were you thinking Alice is really hurt because of your stupid spell," Scott screams at him

"Um…what," Ron says dumbly, "I think you've got the wrong brother I'm Ron Weasley not Fred,"

"Like hell, James you're coming to we have to get her to the hospital wing now!" Scott says dragging them back out through the portrait hole and down to the lake Harry and Ron very confused.

Once there Scott bends down over Alice asking, "How are you sweet?"

"This birthday sucks," She says with a weak smile, which quickly fades when she sees Ron standing over her, "Why are you here? It's your fucking fault were in this mess."

"Why am I being blamed for all of this? I don't even know you people," Ron says exasperatedly

"What?" Alice says looking really confused by his statement, "What's your name then,"

"Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter," Ron says

"That was just stupid, James tell me right now what the hell is going on," Scott says looking up only a moment from Alice's face to stare at Harry's.

"What James is my father's name not mine, sorry, but he's dead so I don't know have you could of gotten us confused.

"Scott! I want my dad they can bring me to the hospital wing regardless of whom they say they are, you go find him please," she says in a pinched tone of pain

"Alright, you better take good care of her," Scott says threateningly towards Harry and Ron. Then he hurries back up towards the castle

"Well we should probably start trying to move her," Harry says grabbing hold of her good arm

"If you really are who you say you are I would really like to meet the real Fred Weasley," Alice says and then she slips off into unconsciousness.

**Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked it!**

**In case you're wondering:**

**Neville and Luna are Alice's parents**

**Ron and Hermione are Scott's parents **

**George and Angelina are Fred's parents**

**And Harry and Ginny are James' parents**

**So I will try to update as much as I cabn but I will admit that I'm not very good at it, sorry in advance. Also all reviews are excepted incliuding flames!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv,**

**COULK**


End file.
